Teach Me How To Love
by Darkened-Innocence
Summary: A Star Trek Origional Fanfiction. Lana is the daughter of Spock and Uhura, she has her father's emotionless state and her mother's sass. She lost a dear one and her parents take it upon themselves to play cupid for her. Kirk, her godfather, plays along.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek: Teach Me How To Love Ch.1

Language, violence, fluff, etc.

I am Lana Spock, and I serve on the U.S.S. Enterprise with my father, mother, and my god father Captain James Kirk. I was a quarter Vulcan. My mother is Lieutenant Uhura. I take after my Father, pale skin, black hair, pointy ears, physic abilities, and his logical thinking. Even though I'm only a quarter Vulcan it seems my abilities have been amplified by that fact, making my abilities stronger than my fathers. It also makes it so I am more a tune to my emotions, but can block them just as well. What is curious, is that I have neither my parents eyes, mine are blue. Theirs are brown. My hair was cut in a messy pixie cut. There were many who did not trust me, because I was an incredible liar. I break the rules all the time, father jokes that I am a mini Jim. Even though I'm twenty two, I'm treated like I'm smaller and weaker. As much as I like working with family, I think it'd be almost better to be stationed on another vessel. Like my mother I am a red shirt. Bones has taught me everything he knows, almost. Scotty takes up my time showing me the warp core and showing me how to take care of her, and all that. Captain Kirk has taught me games and told me stories of my father's adventures with him. My hand to hand combat skills are just as good as my weaponry skills are. Which are pretty good. I am beautiful and I know it, there are many men aboard the ship who have tried and failed miserably to court me. Not only were they rejected by my father, but myself too. None of them peaked my interest. My deal with the men was if they could defeat me in combat I'd go on one date with them, and if I enjoyed myself, it might be more than one date. So far no one's lived up to my expectations. Which makes my father happy, because he doesn't want to let me go yet. My mother on the other hand, wants me to find love and to at least get a boyfriend. She says I'm all work and no play, but I am very playful. She just doesn't see that as playfulness. I play pranks on people, if they annoy me the pranks are foul. If they are just for fun, it makes people laugh.

Right now I was undercover in a society that brain washed people, and it was time to bring the hammer down on them. They were abducting children, and turning them into soldiers, killing their parents and pitting them against their siblings for fun. It pissed me off. So now I'm here, confronted by ten of the leaders, all trained in combat, none of them children. They were trying to get me to stand down, and hypnotize me into doing their dirty work. Not gonna happen.

"Jara, stand down. We are you're friends. The enemy is Captain Kirk and his crew." The head council men said. I just laugh.

"You think you know me? You're casting shadows," I point to their shadows and then to them, "I'm casting doubt. You don't know me. You don't define me by what you think I am. So just shut your fucking mouths and let's get this out!"

"Oh, dear Jara, we do know who you are, you're Jara, daughter of Shawntoc and Kara." They said advancing. I smile and chuckle.

"You don't know me. I'm not Jara. My name is Lana Spock of the Enterprise." I smile at their shock. "And I'm here to kill you." They draw their phasers and I draw my phaser sword, specially made myself. I block the phasers' fire and direct it back at the enemy. I jump, kick, punch, and weave. Until there is only one left. I smile and point my sword at their throat. "Now you're going to release the people, and then you're going to come with me."

"Why should I listen to a little brat like you?" He spits out. I frown, my face becoming devoid of all emotion. I am angry, when I'm pissed you can't tell, until you get me to the point of blowing. He has just risen my anger levels to the unemotional state. The state scares him.

"You should know, I am a quarter Vulcan. So I can either invade your head, find the information I'm looking for, and that won't be painless. Or you can cooperate and tell me yourself. Either way I'm getting what I want."

"And if I do? What's stopping you from killing me then?"

"Captain Kirk wants to question you and your motives. After that if you piss him off then I get to kill you. But if you're a good little boy," He cringes at being called little boy. "You might make it back to your home world… alive." I lean in and whisper this part into his ear to send chills down his spine. I narrow my eyes and smirk when I feel him quiver.

"I-I'll cooperate. I'll tell you everything I know. J-just please don't hurt me!" He whimpers, dropping to his knees and clasping his hands, begging for mercy. I lead him to the control room and jerk him in front of the consol. Keeping my sword dug into his back I instruct him to release the children. What he doesn't know is that he is under my control, even if he tried not to do as I said, he wouldn't have been able to. I just gave him a sense of false security. Once every one was released, I pulled out my com unit and signaled Captain Kirk.

"Lieutenant Spock calling Captain Kirk. Package has been secured. Requesting permission to come back aboard." I speak into the com unit. It cackles with static.

"Captain Kirk to Lieutenant Spock, Message received. Scotty's beaming you and your cargo aboard now." Captain Kirk comes through on the com unit.

"Copy that." Light swirls around me and my charge, engulfing us. When the light fades we are on the Enterprise and my father is there to meet me. My prisoner tries to move behind me, to choke me. He is horrified to find that he can't move. I smile and force him to walk over to Father. "Here you are. You were sent to deliver the prisoner to the brig, correct?"

"Y-yes." He says taking the prisoner. I see the hurt that flashed across his face when I said this, without emotion. I soften and lay a hand on his shoulder. I smile at him.

"I know you were worried about me too." I say. He smiles back and hugs me. I return the hug. He may not look like it, but he cares for me just as much as anyone else does, even more so. We are interrupted by the com system.

"Lieutenant Spock, please report to the medical bay for your check-up." Captain Kirk says through the PA.I glare at the PA.

"Aye aye Captain." I say. I walk to the med bay and tap on Bones' shoulder. He jumps nearly five feet in the air.

"Holy shit!" He turns and sees who did that. "Lana, don't do that! Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Well, it's not my fault you weren't paying attention. I got radioed to come in for a check-up."

"You know its standard procedure, nothing to get mad about." Bones says trying to sooth me. I cock my eyebrow, and cross my arms.

"You know I hate check-ups. I feel fine, can't we leave it at that?" I beg. I really hate check-ups, or even being in the medical bay. Bones always taught me on the halo-deck.

"Do you know how many people would be after my head if I did that? Spock would be, along with your mother. Captain Kirk would, Scotty would, and more! Every love sick boy on this ship would be." Bones says raising his eyebrows and ticking the people off on his fingers, His brow begins to sweat and his eyes are wide imagining all the people.

"Okay, okay! You've made your point! But make it quick, I want to get some time in on the halo-deck." I say, putting my hands up in surrender. Bones smiles and works his magic, checking my vitals and my blood stream.

"Okeydokey. You're clear. Nothing's wrong, no diseases, no virus'. Nada." Bones says putting the new findings into my file.

"Thanks Bones. I'm off to the halo-deck." I say backing out of the med bay. He waves his hand in the air, his back to me. He is consumed by his work once more. I shake my head and make my way to the halo-deck. I chose song battle, under my programs. When people see it they think of the great battle of the land Song, but really it's a singing competition and I'm getting better and better at it. I had programed some of the most famous singers to sing in it. I even create some new songs and music for it. No one wanted to join me in it because they thought it would be brutal. Little did they know…

I changed the program to the actual battle of Song. Captain Kirk knocked on the Halo-deck's door.

"Come in." I reply, Kirk entering the room, and quickly having to dodge some enemy fire.

"Why didn't you tell me that you using this one?" He asks trying to get to me through the cross fire. I shrug.

"You didn't ask. Besides, when am I not using this one?" I ask taking down three enemies. He nods and knocks another enemy out with a single punch. "Computer, pause the program." The program pauses and Kirk turns to me.

"Why didn't you report to the Bridge when you're medical exam was through?"

"No one told me to. I wanted to get some Halo-deck time in, so I came here instead." Kirk puts a hand over his eyes and sighs.

"Lana, Will you please come to the bridge after your missions from now on? We want to know you're okay. We really do care about you. I thought you might be a little more caring because you're only a quarter Vulcan, but that doesn't seem to be the case."

"Captain, I do care, I know you care, I saw no reason to go to the bridge. I do feel emotions, even more than my father does. I am just really good at hiding them when I want to. I really don't like too much attention." I explain myself.

"Okay, well, come have dinner with me in the commons." Kirk says it like an order and not a suggestion. I nod. It's all I can do. I follow him to the commons. The room is dark, which is strange. I turn to Kirk, to find him no longer there.

"Captain?" I ask the blackness. The lights flash one and everyone yells, "Surprise!"

"What? What's going on?" I ask, still confused as ever. Kirk comes over and drapes an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your own birthday." That's right today's the day I turn twenty two.

"No I didn't forget. I didn't think anyone would do this though." I say gesturing around the room. Kirk laughs.

"Of course we would! You're the Captain's God daughter and the first mate's daughter. Why wouldn't we?"

"Um… because every year I ask you not to." I say blankly. He nudges me.

"Yeah right! As the Captain I refuse your request and say let the partying begin!" Kirk says walking to the bar. I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. Damn Bastard. I love the Captain don't get me wrong, but he can be such an ass.

"Lana, Congrats on your mission, and happy birthday." Mom says hugging me, I hug back and thank her. I put a smile on my face.

"Thanks mom." I tell her and turn to dad. I smile and tilt my head slightly. "Hey daddy." He smiles at that and I can tell his heart swells with pride and warmth. He embraces me and hands me a small wrapped package. It's a present from both my mom and dad. I put a smile on my face.

"Thanks mom." I tell her and turn to dad. I smile and tilt my head slightly. "Hey daddy." He smiles at that and I can tell his heart swells with pride and warmth. He embraces me and hands me a small wrapped package. It's a present from both my mom and dad. I go to unwrap it and the good captain stops me.

"You can't open that now! You have to blow out the candles on the cake first." He explains to me. I swear two tick marks appeared on my head when he said this. I sigh and walk over to the cake. I wave my hand in front of the cake, gathering air, then I draw my hand back and push it forward quickly, pushing the air I gathered over the flames. They blow out and wisps of smoke rise from the candles. Captain Kirk stares in amazement. Then he furrows his eyebrows and pouts.

"That's cheating." He sticks his lip out at me. I just lower my eye lids and smirk.

"You said I had to blow out the candles, you never said how. I was simply following orders, Captain." I tell him, standing at salute. The captain doesn't respond, he just goes over to a nearby table and begins banging his head against it. I begin laughing. Kirk raises his head and glares at me.

"What? Do you find my pain funny?" He growls at me. I just giggle some more.

"You never could tell when I was joking, could you?" I smile at his. His face dawns with realization and he starts laughing too.

"Why you cheeky little bastard!" He laughs hitting me on the back. I laugh with him and the whole crew joins in. My dad never really laughs like this so he just smiles a little. I laugh and let myself enjoy the fun while it lasts.

When I wake up the next day I feel, strange. The Locket my parents is around my neck, on a chocker necklace. But I'm not in uniform. No instead I'm in a beautiful but simple dress. It's white silk and soft, its floor length and hangs off my shoulders. The design is that of either Greece or Rome. There are gold circlets around my upper arms and one on my wrists. A small bell on a gold chain encircles my right ankle. My feet land on bare marble flooring when I get up off the bed. The bed was on a vendetta, the scene I saw was strictly out of a fairy tale. There were small fairies flying everywhere and there were elves walking gracefully performing their duties. A circlet of gold and rubies rested on my brow. A ruby droplet hangs between my eyebrows. My hair is down to show off my ears. I immediately know that this is a halo-deck program. Kirk used to play this one with me. I was a lot younger, my parents were the king and queen, Kirk was their adviser and my best friend growing up. I was an elf in this program. But why was I put into the program? I remember going to bed and then being woken by Kirk. He told me something. What was it! I try hard to recall what he wanted, I know I refused right then, I was tired, I wanted to sleep. He had stuck me with something from Bones. Then everything went black. Know I remember! He wanted to play a joke on a new recruit we're picking up today and he wanted me to be the one to do it. A small knock comes from a door and a maid enters timidly.

"Oh, good you're up Ma'am. There is an intruder in the throne room. We captured him but we couldn't find your parents, so you will have to deal with him." She says closing her eyes, expecting to be punished for her intrusion. I surprise her, putting my hand on her shoulder. I smile at her when she opens her eyes.

"Thank you for informing me. My parent tend to disappear from time to time leaving me to stand in their stead. You are forgiven for intruding on my room." I say softly, my voice running like silken honey to her ears soothing her. She bows and leads me to the throne room. I frown when we get there and I throw open the doors. Causing the guards to jump and shake. I am known to be… violent when I first wake up. The prisoner whips his head up and looks upon my icy eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek: Teach Me How To Love Ch.2

Swearing, violence, fluff, gore.

I had been minding my own business when I felt a pain in my neck, blackness followed. I awoke to find myself dressed as a prince would be in Greece or Rome. I was also in a very strange place, there were fairies and elves! The whole place looked like a fairytale. I couldn't comprehend how I could get from the starship Enterprise to this place from a fairytale book. I started to wander around when I stumbled upon what looked to be a throne room. I looked around and out of nowhere guards seized me and put me in shackles. They spoke to one of the maids, sending her scurrying away, shaking in fear. What could have scared her so badly? I wait, it's all I can do. Normally, I would freak out. But I have a feeling that this is a prank on the new guy, me. I remember someone saying that there were halo-decks on the ship. So this must be one of the programs, I reached in to my pockets to see if I had anything to pick the locks on the shackles with. I only found a piece of paper. On it was a message. It read: 'Be careful. Find the member of our crew in the program. You have one hint: She is one hell of a woman.' I think, why would I have to find her? I probably don't even know her. So why her? So that it won't be easy to find her?

I'm thinking all these things when the doors to the throne room slam open causing the guards to jump and shake in their boots. In walks a beautiful woman. She's tall, about 5'7". Her hair is short, messy pixie cut. Her black hair was shiny and light reflected off of it, giving her a halo. She wore a floor length dress that hung off her shoulders, it was of the purest white silk. Gold circlets encircled her upper arms and wrists. Her feet were bare, a single golden bell on a gold chain hung around her right ankle. A crown of gold and rubies sat on her brow. She was so beautiful, with her pale skin, and her elfin ears. She had obviously been in the sun yet her skin remains pale. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, icy like the sea and yet as rocky as the English shores. To look into her eyes, was to look out a window into a blizzard, dark, blue, white, grey, and just as cold. I now saw why her guards were so scared, she defiantly wasn't a morning person. Her dress moved every time she moved, caressing her curves, emphasizing her assets. I'd bet she was good in bed too. Her voice booms over the room, powerful, yet soft.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" She demands to know. I think about telling her the truth, but they would think I was crazy. So instead I make up a story. I am dressed like a prince after all.

"I am Prince Lance of Persia. I came upon request from the king. I however, was not met by the king, and mistook for an intruder. So I figured I'd wait while the king was being brought." I say, I think I did pretty well, but the woman's eyes just went colder and became more cold and severe. So I continued. "He said it was about something for his daughter."

"What business, exactly, do you have with my Father?" She spits out. Shit, she's the princess? Don't know why I didn't see that coming. I figure I'd play it cool.

"So you're the princess? Such beauty. I'm surprised you don't have men lined up to be your mate." I say suavely. She goes red, and I know it's not from embarrassment. Then as soon as it came it left. She smiled. Smiled. I felt as though I was in deep shit. She became emotionless. I got scared. Who wouldn't? I thought I was saved when Spock walked in. He was dressed as the king. The princess dropped to her knees and bowed, touching her head to the floor.

"Papa." Was all she said. Spock's emotionless face softens and he raises her up. He smiles at her, his eyes slightly tearful.

"Lana. You're so beautiful. You know I worry about you, so I have arranged for you to marry this man and become his mate. Hopefully, in the next six years, you'll get to know each other." He says, surprising even me, I knew I had been taken aboard the Enterprise for a specific reason but to be a hologram's mate? Now I really didn't see that one coming. One of the guards had already unshackled me. I was still scared.

"Father. May I please test him? He must defeat me in battle before I am ready to submit to him. And even then I won't promise anything." She said her voice angry. Spock looked like he knew he had no choice but to let her fight me. I didn't even want to fight her! She looked weak and delicate. There's no way I could bring myself to harm her!

"Granted." He said turning to leave. "Good Luck." I'm not sure if he was talking to her or to me, although I had a feeling it was for me. She smiled and looked at me, as though she was marking my body for dissection.

"Bring him to the arena, allow him any weapon he wants." She said leaving. The guards nodded, taking me to the arena. They gave me armor, and an array of weaponry. I loaded myself up and decided I'd hide some around the arena. When I got to the arena there was a huge crowd of spectators. I was ready as I'd ever be. I hide my weapons and faced where my opponent would came in. The crowd was already chanting.

"Angel of Death, Angel of Death, Angel of Death!" They chanted. I figured out that that was the princess' arena name. It can't be good if that's her name in the arena. Spock was in the royal box with Captain Kirk, only Kirk was dressed as an adviser. I gulped. The doors opened to reveal Lana clad in the traditional armor of the Romans. Leather and steel plated skirt, leather sandals, clothe leggings that went to her knees. She still had her jewelry on. Her top was made of leather and gold plated steel. It went have way to her belly button, then stopped. It covered her breasts and shoulders, also her back. She looked even more beautiful in this than when I first met her. She had a sword on her belt, along with a dagger. The sword was a katana. She also had a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows on her back. She ran at me releasing a rain of arrows as she ran. I dodged and used a shield given to me to block most of them. The crowd cheered and went wild as she fought, a smile was ever present on her face as she fought. She loved fighting I could tell, yet there was something that seemed to throb and hurt as she fought, something from the past.

I started to go on the defensive. I blocked lunged and retreated. The crowd loved both of us. Apparently no one lasts this long with her. She had ran out of arrows and had ditched the bow and quiver. She unsheathed her sword and came at me. Her speed was incredible. I started to up my game. I fought back with a fury that came from deep within. We both were wounded and bleeding. She relished the feeling. She smiled the whole time that we fought. As though she knew something I didn't, even the crowd seemed to know. We were on a raised place in the arena that was about fifty feet high. She turned away from me and I saw two patches of bare skin on her back, where armor should be. I know it was there when we started, being as her front was to me the entire time. I was about to attack her but she launched herself off the fake cliff. I hurried to the edge to see black as night wings whip out from her shoulders. She soared up toward me. Her sword ready to strike me down. I jumped back barely in time. Now I know how she got the name Angel of Death. She was deadly beautiful. She was a wild tiger, fierce and unpredictable. The arena was covered in blood. I was genuinely scared yet excited and falling hard for her every passing second. She drew back her sword arm threw it at me, I wasn't quick enough and it pierced my armor. It went through my shoulder. Up to the hilt. I gasped and fell back. She landed next to my prostrate body. She placed a foot on my chest and grabbed the hilt of her sword, pulling it slowly out of me. I grunted and cried out in pain. She licked some of my blood off of her sword before placing it in the air and giving of a war cry of victory. The whole crowd looked pleased and her father looked slightly disappointed, but Kirk was pleased I lasted this long.

She stepped away from me and flew out of the arena, leaving the medics to deal with me.

"Computer, end program." Kirk said and the program ended, my wounds disappeared, and my armor, leaving me in my uniform. Every one's outfits became their uniforms again and Lana's uniform was red. So she wasn't a hologram. She really was Spock's daughter, so that means she's Vulcan. So that means every seven years she has a Pon Farr, or something. I've seen when male Vulcans go through it and it ain't very pretty. Which, makes me nervous about how the females went through it. Man I need to ask, but I really don't want to know. Lana lands by her father. Her wings go back in her shoulders and her father smiles at her. Kirk throws an arm around her shoulders.

"So how'd you like your surprise my princess?" Kirk asks smiling. Lana smiles slightly and replies.

"I thank you for your concern but you did not have to find me a mate. I will find one when I feel the need to." She says, her voice icy. "Just because you are my God father doesn't mean you can do this for me." Kirk's her god father? Damn, she really is like a princess! Even her father is the first mate!

"You need to get over him Lana! You need to move on!" Kirk cries clutching her shoulders. Her face holds no emotion.

"I have sworn to never love another man again. I have forgotten how to love another. I won't ever forget him!" she says, then she screams, "I won't ever forget Jack!" and storms off. I sigh.

"May I return to my duties now?" I ask. I'm confused and just want to be where I know that I know what's going on and what needs done.

"We did call you here for your expertise, but also for you to be her mate. She is very picky and well, she loved one man so much, she punishes herself every day. She seems okay, but inside is a vortex of emotion that she can't seem to get rid of, so she locks it away and harms herself." Spock says sadly, Kirk is nodding, agreeing with him. "We know we can't force you to love her. But at least try to befriend her. She needs someone more than ever right now."

"I already love her. She holds such beauty and intelligence. She is cunning and can defeat me. There are few who can, and for them to be a woman is simply amazing." I say love is clear on my voice and it makes them smile. "In my opinion, she is but a child in a make-believe world. She knows that there is more, but she shrinks away from it. She has a deep hurt inside of her that seems unhealable. She's scared to love again. She's scared she might mess up and get them killed or hurt herself. That's what I think."

"Incredible. You've barely known her for an hour and you know her pain. I think you will be very good for her." Spock says. He has already accepted me as a son. Kirk seems proud of me as well. They truly care for her.

"I lost someone very close to me, and I never got to tell her that I loved her. She was killed in a raid on our ship. I tried to get to her, but was nearly knocked out and taken. She used her life to save mine. I'll never forget that or her, but to move on, I need to find someone I can love just as much. So I will try my best. The progress will be very slow, but it will be progress nonetheless." I say causing them to smile more and for Kirk to give a 'Whoop!'. Kirk dismisses me and I head to my station, to find Lana there, doing my job.

"Why are you here doing my job?" I question her, she doesn't even look at me when she answers.

"My job, not yours. Why are you here?" I sigh, so they didn't tell her.

"They assigned me here yesterday. I work here, and apparently with you." I say, I did love her, but I was beginning to get annoyed by her. She growls and turns to me, her eyes burning.

"Fine. You can have that half of the monitor and I'll have this half." She sneers at me. I growl back, really irritated by her.

"Fine by me!" I take over the side she pointed to and I begin working. I hear a suppressed chuckle from Lana and a faint smile tugs at her lips. This makes me smile slightly and I feel as though I have just won a small victory.


End file.
